1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply system for a boat and an outboard motor. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel supply system for a boat having a second fuel tank connected to a first fuel tank mounted on a hull and an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a fuel supply system for a boat having a second fuel tank connected to a first fuel tank mounted on a hull is known (See JP A 2001-140720 and JP A Hei 9-88623, for example).
The fuel supply system for a boat described in JP A 2001-140720 and JP A Hei 9-88623 is a fuel supply system for a boat having an outboard motor. In examples disclosed in JP A 2001-140720 and JP A Hei 9-88623, fuel pumped from a fuel tank (first fuel tank) mounted on a hull is contained in a vapor separator tank (second fuel tank). The fuel contained in the vapor separator tank is supplied to a fuel injection device by a fuel supply pump. The vapor separator tank is disposed close to an engine.
However, in the examples disclosed in JP A 2001-140720 and JP A Hei 9-88623, since the vapor separator tank is disposed close to the engine, it is subject to heat radiated from the engine. Therefore, when the engine of a boat is stopped after a heavily-loaded operation, the fuel temperature in the vapor separator tank is increased by heat radiated from the heated engine. Accordingly, the fuel in the vapor separator tank easily becomes vapor (vaporized fuel) and then returns to the fuel tank mounted on the hull. In this case, fuel in the vapor separator tank decreases due to the vaporized fuel that is returned to the fuel tank mounted on the hull. Therefore, during a restart of the engine, it takes a long time to pump up fuel to the vapor separator tank from the fuel tank on the hull, which makes it difficult for the fuel supply pump to efficiently pump up fuel from the vapor separator tank to supply to the fuel injection device. This hampers smooth engine starting.